By the Fire
by changeofheart505
Summary: One-shot. Part of thr 12 Days of HiJack prompts by itsanauthorthing and for the HiJack Revolution. Medieval AU. Hiccup is a returning young king. He returns late to his home, and expects his fiance to snap at him. However, the fireplace is too warm and inviting for them to feel upset with each other. Day one-snuggling by the fire place. HiJackson. Complete.


By the Fire

**HiJackson**

**One-shot.**

**Medieval AU.**

**Part of the 12 Days of HiJack prompts ideas from itsanauthorthing. Prompt one, day one, snuggling by the fireplace. **

**Enjoy.**

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKK!

The auburnette winced.

He hadn't meant to open the door so loudly. He quickly made his way in. He hoped he wasn't mad. The brunette was scary, when mad...

"Okay," Hiccup said as he entered his home, snow covered his cape and crown, "I know, I am late...but I have a good rea-"

He walked into the throne room, where his husband to be sat. Jackson was curled right in front of their large fireplace, Toothless at his side. The fire roared silently, beckoning him towards it.

He smiled as Jackson turned and cutely rolled his head and curled into a fetal position.

He walked over, draping his cape on a nearby chair and grabbing the blankets from a basket. The thick emerald blanket was warm and large enough for two people.

Jackson cracked an eye open and smiled, "I tried to wait...but the fire was too warm..."

Hiccup laughed. The young king knelt before his bride, and quickly helped him sit up.

Toothless moved closer, allowing Hiccup to lean on him. Hiccup quickly wrapped Jackson in a blanket before grabbing his own, and placing it over his shoulders.

He then picked up Jackson, and placed him on his lap, wrapping his blankets around both of them. The fire roared in silence.

Hiccup looked down at Jackson. The brunette looked up at him.

"Remember, when we first met?" Jackson asked.

Hiccup chuckled, "Feels like yesterday..."

_Flashback! _

_Hiccup wandered around his kingdom after an argument with his father over his marriage to Lady Astrid. Before her, he had to marry Princess Heather, but it was canceled, when she ran off. _

_Then Astrid came._

_Sure, she was beautiful. Blond, blue eyes. Strong. _

_But she just wasn't...the one. _

_Ya know? _

_Hiccup kept walking until he bumped into someone, "Watch it!" _

_He didn't mean to snap, he was having one of those days..._

_"I'm sorry..." _

_Hiccup looked down and felt himself stare._

_The brunette was shorter than him by an inch or two. His brown hair was like melted chocolate, his eyes, the exact same._

_He wore peasants clothing._

_No shoes._

_And he was thin. _

_It was like looking at a snowflake caught in mud._

_Something beautiful and delicate, that didn't seem to belong where it was. _

_"No," Hiccup said, "it's my fault. Let me help you up."_

_The boy protested, but Hiccup helped him up. "Your hands are cold. Come, we can warm up in my home."_

_"But..."_

_Hiccup quickly led the boy to the palace._

_The boy fell silent as they entered. _

_Stoick walked over, "Son...who is this peasant? "_

_Hiccup glared his father, "I bumped into him. So I brought him here to warm up, as a way to apologize."_

_Stoick rolled his eyes and set them on the smaller male._

_"What's your name boy?"_

_The boy gulped, and whispered, "J-Jackson O-Overland...your highness."_

_Hiccup smiled, 'Jackson Overland.' _

_He quickly led him to the throne room and set him by the fire. _

_"You didn't have to do this," Jackson said as Hiccup grabbed some blankets. _

_He walked over and pulled Jackson onto his lap, wwrapping the blankets around them. _

_He smiled, when Jackson bkushed and hid his face in his hands. _

_'Cute.' _

_The fore roared silently as Hiccup held Jackson, unaware, that his parents and bride to be were watching._

_End Flashback! _

"It felt so awkward, when Astrid walked in..." Hiccup groaned.

Jackson laughed.

The melodious sound brought a smile to Hiccup's face.

Jackson yawned and curled up against Hiccup. Hiccup planted a kiss on his temple as he fell asleep.

Hiccup smiled and laid down, hugging Jackson Toothless curled protectively around them and their fire.

Hiccup looked into the silent flames.

Thanking them for giving him a reason to come home, no matter how late, and see his lover would always, and will always, wait for him in front of the fireplace.

He hugged Jackson.

And the duo snuggled into a deep slumber, right in front of the fire place.

The silent flames ssinging a lullaby, that could never be copied or learned, for it was one that was always changing.

But for them, it would never stop playing.


End file.
